Robbed!
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: JouSeto hints :: Jou and Seto get caught in a bank robbery. Not as serious as a bank robbery should be. Whoops.


As far as right now goes, WMA's chapters were deleted from my computer when my mom thought we had a virus. I mean, I tried to get an expert up here and all he could say was, "Yup, yes ma'am, that's as good as gone as good gone can be." Stupid, fat, computer-expert man.

Well, while I try to scavenger up what's left of WMA, here's a one-shot to keep your taste buds alive, or something like that ...

---

It was quite awkward really. The feel of rope and skin against his wrists was amazingly erotic, er- interesting. Yes, _interesting_. That's what he had meant to say. Jou flipped his head back, not-so-accidentally knocking against the brunette's head.

"Damn it, mutt, that's the _tenth_ time. What are you trying to do? Give me a concussion? Do it again and I'll make the rest of this wait _hell_ for you."

"There's nothing else you can do. Being stuck in the same room with you is hell."

"The feeling's mutual."

Jou groaned, muttering a light 'shut up' over his shoulder before looking down at the floor again. His morning had been sucky already, but when he remembered all of what got him in this position, he found that if only he had just said _no_ ...

_-This Morning-_

_"Jou? Can you drop this by the bank?" Yugi asked, shuffling some stuff on the counter tops._

_Jou watched silently, paying more attention to the magazine to his right._

_"Jou? _Jou

_"Hmm? Oh, what's up, Yug?"_

_"I need you to drop this by the bank. I keep forgetting when it closes, I don't have time to go, and you're not doing anything today."_

_Jou took the white envelope from Yugi, inspecting the black, slick handwriting. He really didn't have anything to do today. It was Saturday and that meant relaxing. He was going to need all the energy he could get for Sunday so he could rush and finish his homework._

_"Sure, Yug, why not?"_

"_Well, hurry. I don't want it to close!"_

_"I'm goin'!"_

_-Bank-_

_The blonde boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. The bank was the most _boring_ place _ever_. In front of him was a woman about 75 years old. She kept stumbling over her words and the kind woman behind the counter was nice enough to wait for each word. To his right, some little kid was playing with the ATM and to his left, a man was fumbling over his wallet. Jou scoffed. It was, as said, the most_ boring _place _ever

_However, Jou's boring thoughts were pushed aside as in through the door arrived his arch enemy. The tall, lanky brunette strode up behind the blonde and when Jou glanced over at him, stared him down. The idea of asking what he was doing in a bank crossed Jou's mind. And so, Jou spoke his mind._

_"Why are you here, Kaiba? Your private bank got robbed?"_

_Seto glared down at Jou, his azure eyes silently blazing,_

_"I'm not here to play games, puppy, so leave me alone."_

_"What is with you and calling me that? I have a _name_, you know!"_

_"And what is it? Rover? Fluffy? Shilo?"_

_Jou growled, turning red in the face, "You've got a lot of nerve!"_

_"And you're falling victim to it." Seto retorted, noticing how the lady in front of Jou was taking forever. _

_"I bet you don't even treat other people like this! What makes me so special, huh?"_

_"Oh, yeah, pup, you're_ real_ special."_

_"Why you-"_

_Jou was cut off by the sudden gunshot ringing through the air. His vision snapped to the door where three men in black masks paraded, waving guns in the air and shouting. He immediately hit the tiled floor and vaguely say the brunette next to him go down calmly. They were getting robbed! Robbed! _

"_Where are the police?" He frighteningly whispered to no one in particular._

_"I'd expect you to know, mutt."_

_Although Jou normally knew what to do in these situations, being around Seto brought out the worst in him. And it showed._

_"HEY!" Jou shouted, jumping up and pointing at Seto,_

_"I am tired of you degrading me! I'm just as important as any other person in this room! So what's your problem!"_

_Jou yelped as a bullet zoomed past his ear._

_"Will you sit your ass down? You're getting _robbed_, idiot! Now you and your million-dollar boyfriend get behind that counter- and don't try anything freaky."_

_Jou bit back the desperate urge to remind the man that he was _not_ Kaiba's boyfriend and he was not going to try anything_ freaky_. He crawled behind the counter, glancing at Seto who had already made himself a nice position in the corner. Within minutes two of the men rushed in and Jou didn't even have the chance to defend himself when he was whacked upside the head with the handle of a gun._

-Present-

"Hey, Kaiba ..."

"What?"

"Why _do_ you pick on me so much? Are you that cold of a person?"

Seto scoffed, "Yeah, pup, the only pleasure I get in life is pestering poor blonde boys who have no self-esteem."

"Really? How sad!"

"Stop talking about yourself."

"Grr, shut up Kaiba."

"You're the one still talking."

"I am no-"

Jou stopped himself. He couldn't see Seto's face, but he knew the other so well that he could almost feel the smirk on his face. Jou sighed before closing his mouth.

"I think they've left."

"Left?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Well ... yeah."

"Then that's what I mean."

"Well, I'm so sorr-"

"Shut up, mutt. I'm untying myself from you even if it's the last thing I do. You'll drive me crazy."

Jou turned his head to say something but stopped and blushed as Seto took hold of his hand. It was a tight grip and it sent a jolt of something through him. He didn't know what it was, but it was a pretty strong feeling.

"This is going to hurt."

Jou blinked. What did he say? Something about hurting? Oh, great, was he so annoying that he had to go and describe how he was going to beat him up?

"What?"

With a quick yank, the tightly bound rope was snatched from around both of Jou's wrists. The ropes had been extremely tight and the sudden yank had left a ring around his wrist that was leaking with blood on the side. He turned to watch Seto untie the rope from his own wrist and grip where he too had started lightly bleeding.

Jou, out of impulse, ripped a part of his sleeve off and reached for Seto hand. When he wasn't swatted away, he slowly began to bandage the wrist. When he was finished, he smiled and patted the hand with his own.

"There- all better!"

When Jou and Shizuka had been little, he was often helping bandaging Shizuka's wounds she got from playing on the playground and such. And every time the bandaging was done, he'd kiss the palm of her hand. She thought it was silly and it tickled. But that was years ago.

Apparently, the effect wasn't quite the same on Seto. He _didn't_ think it was silly and he _didn't_ think it tickled. Instead he abruptly stood and started on his way out.

It was only a few seconds later that Jou noticed what had happened. He hadn't even been paying attention when he had taken Seto's hand in his and had pressed his lips against the soft palm. Realization hit him and Jou jumped up.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jou shouted, chasing after him.

"I didn't meant to!"

---

See? Bore, bore, bore. That's all I've got for you right now. I'm angsting over my mother's obliviousness to the fact that my fanfiction is my life. -wah- But I will be writing another while I search for WMA bits. Check my profile for the ones I'll be choosing from. It really doesn't matter though- I'll end up writing them all. Heh.


End file.
